


Between

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [7]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Rider, Yassen/Alex/Wolf, sharing is caring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between

Alex shivers, and Wolf moves in closer to offer warmth and comfort, yet a chilling hand rests suddenly on his shoulder, and it stills him – with a raised brow he looks over to Yassen (who shares Alex's bed, not his) who frowns and shakes his head. Wolf grits his teeth, grinding them, because Alex is his too, and damned if Yassen is going to be an ass and stop him from keeping Alex warm. He might as well, it's one of the few things that Wolf does that Yassen can't do better.

They both, sickeningly, are around the same age – almost thirty, and far too damn old to be having a teenager (mind, he was eighteen two months ago) in either of their beds. Yet it was Alex who had pursued them, seduced them, and – almost mockingly – bedded them, together.

So now, both Wolf and Yassen were stuck together, though they couldn't really stand each other without Alex playing go-between. Still, neither Wolf nor Yassen could deny they felt something for each other – and Alex, so when Wolf smiled in a way that showed his gritted teeth, Yassen matched him movement for movement as Wolf moved to lay on one side and Yassen on the other. Sharing Alex, after all, was caring for Alex, who went both ways, thus they were caring for each other in a round about way – neither liked it, but they would learn to share to care for Alex who would die without the both of them.


End file.
